


Blackout

by NightysWolf



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Verse 2, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightysWolf/pseuds/NightysWolf
Summary: For once Ignis Scientia is home in his own four walls, while the world is getting darker each passing day...





	Blackout

Ignis Scientia still considered it a bit of a miracle that he had found a small townhouse in the middle of Lestallum and in the middle of all that chaos that the long night had brought. He had searched for a base of operations since a while since they had lost Caem and Hammerhead a few months before and he needed a place to store his research, to rest and to meet with his friends. Meldacio had been too far away and all the other bases were still in danger of getting lost again. It was more than a lucky coincidence when Ignis ran into a young family in the dead of the never ending night, who had made their way without an escort from Old Lestallum to Lestallum. They owned a house there but had been in Old Lestallum to tidy things up and were reckless enough to make their way back without an escort. When they were attacked on the road, Ignis had just been on his way from Lestallum to Cauthess and of course he had acted. Taking on three red giants alone though was a matter he normally tried to avoid but what choice did he have. After evading and attacking the giants for more than an hour, leading them away from the family in the same turn, Ignis finally got them down and escorted the four back to Lestallum. When the mother of the young woman heard that Ignis had protected her daugher, her son in law and the two children she offered the only thing as thanks she had... the small townhouse she owned. Ignis of course refused since this was way too much as a repayment for him doing nothing else but his duty, but the old woman insisted and Ignis found himself with a house, while the old lady moved in with her family.

At first Ignis didn’t know exactly what to do, but after a while he decided that for him alone the house was too much and so he offered it to his friends as base as well, when they were in Lestallum. The house had a big living room, a kitchen, a bath and two bedrooms and Ignis used the lower one as his own little retreat while the rest was open to his friends as well. The only two rules were – keep the house clean and the fridge filled.

And Ignis was grateful everytime when he stepped over the threshold, threw his bag into his room and could just breathe. No showers and tents to share with strangers, just his own four walls. The young tactician let out a sigh and decided to take a shower, before he fell asleep standing upright and before the demon guts in his upstyled hair from the last hunt did permanent damage. When Ignis slipped out of the bath, clad in a fresh set of his Crownsguard Fatigues, the washed hair hanging in his eyes he was greeted with a soft bark and whine.

A smile appeared on Ignis face as he went into a crouch and ruffled through Umbra’s dark fur with his long fingers. “Hey my boy, how are you doing?” he whispered and he chuckled when Umbra’s long tongue was licking over his face. For whatever reason, Umbra often visited Ignis, Prompto and Gladio and for Ignis it was always a comfort to see the mysterious dog. Ignis attention was redirected though, when he heard a knock on the door behind him. With a sigh he rose back onto his feet and turned around to answer the door.

A young woman stood before him and her outfit told the strategist clearly, that she worked for Exineris. “I’m sorry for the disturbance, sir,” she apologized and for one moment her eyes fell onto the small but prominent scars on the face of Ignis. “We have to reroute the energy grid again to put more power onto the outer lines to brighten the defensive lights of the city. We will have to cut the power in 15 minutes for about five or six hours.”

Ignis nodded. He was used to this. As much power as the meteor-shards were able to produce, sometimes changes had to be made in the grid to ensure the safety of Lestallum and the bases outside city. And if that meant that Ignis was without power for a while he was okay with it, just like the rest of those who were cut off the line in the same run. They all had to make sacrifices for the greater good. “Understood,” Scientia replied with a nod. “Thank you for informing me.”

“Of course,” the young said with a smile. “Have a nice day, sir!”

Ignis closed the door, when the young woman turned around to go to the next house. “I assume that means, the fridge will have to run on battery for a while,” Ignis said to himself and walked into the kitchen to flip the switch that put the fridge on battery. Fridge and modifications were courtesy of one Cid Sophiar who often snowed in for dinner, when Ignis was in town. With a soft sigh, Ignis moved towards his bedroom and without bothering to switch on the lights he went for a set of matches and started to light the candles that were on his nightstand and on various cabinets and dressers around the room. Power blackouts were no new concept for the advisor of the king and he was prepared. Ignis lit the last of the candles before grabbing his notebook, the pen and the Cosmogony from on shelf. There was still a lot to research and to do and since Ignis was seldom able to do that on hunts he normally tried to concentrate on this, when he was at home.

With a sigh, Scienta let himself fall onto the bed and took a deep breath. Despite his best intentions he felt the exhaustion creep into his bones, while the strain seemed to bleed out of his muscles. For a moment Ignis closed his eyes, but opened them right away again, when he felt the bed shake next to him. Umbra had jumped onto the mattress and was now circling on the blanket before he went down onto the bed with a flop and laid his head onto Ignis’ leg. In a matter of seconds the dog was asleep. Ignis chuckled softly and picked up the Cosmogony to read a few more pages.

**Author's Note:**

> Render for it can be found here: https://www.deviantart.com/nightyswolf/art/Blackout-729071391


End file.
